Like Cabbages and Kings
by rosariovampiregrl
Summary: A.k.A Unbreakable Bond. Yuki wasn't very happy with the way his life was going. He had little friends and he just couldn't find happiness. Haru makes a plan and his friend comes to Kaibara High. Can Yuki be happy with her or will it end in hearthbreak?
1. Ayumi Sirotashi

Hello, I am Ayumi Sirotashie...No that was bad. Okay let's start from the beginning.

rewind

First mommy and daddy met and had a little--

NOT THAT FAR BACK! INNOCENT EYES READING!!

fast forward

Okay, whew, deep breath. Lets start after school today, and how it affected the next couple months of my life.

Hatsuharu Sohma was sitting outside with his friend Ayumi. They had been introduced by Rin. They were close, but they had no feelings.

Anywho, today something had happened, it was bad but funny.

"So, you got expelled? What for?" Haru asked smiling.

Ayumi tried to explain, but everytime she started to speak she would go into a fit of giggles.

"Heehee, ah sorry Haru. Its really funny. Okay, so my roomate has never liked me, right? Well, wait before I tell you, I'm saying it was a complete accident," Ayumi explained.

"Right. Ayu, with you everythings an accident," Haru said amused.

"Anywho, well remember that sword you gave me? Well I got another stupid love letter from someone, and it came with a bear. I hate bears! Well it really pissed me off so I stabbed the bear with the sword...and...heehee...she found it." Ayumi said laughing.

Haru couldn't help but smile at this. It was exactly the kind of thing she would do. They'd known eachother for a long time and been through many 'accidents' like this.

"Well, where are you going to go now? You gonna go live with your mom now?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I still don't know where I'm going to school. I think I'm just going to drop out," She explained.

Haru got mad at this, going into Black Harau mode.

"Ayumi Sirotashie! Don't say that! You're so much better than that god dammit!" He yelled. Ayumi smiled and nodded, making him turn white.

"Jeez, alright I won't drop out. Hey maybe I'll go to your school. Its around here right?" She suggested. Haru thought for a minute and smiled.

"There's a good idea. My cousin is student council president and can get you enrolled in no time!" Haru excaimed.

"Ohhhhhh! A cousin, a boy?! Is he cute?!" She exclaimed.

Haru's smile faltered and it went quiet.

"Well I wouldn't see him like you. But I think you'll like him," Haru said quickly.

Ayumi had to leave so Haru went over to Shigure's house to talk to Yuki. When he got there Hatori was there. He went inside and found Kyo and Tohru gone and Shigure, Yuki, and Hatori up in Yuki's room.

"Now, take a deep breath," Hatori instructed, it was monthly check up time.

"Hey Yuki, wanna do me a favor?" Haru asked.

"What Haru?" Yuki asked a little annoyed.

"Can you enroll a friend of mine to our school? She gogt kicked out of her boarding school today," Haru explained.

"I guess," Yuki replied. Hatori finished the check up and put his stuff away.

"Yuki, take it easy and your fever will go down," Hatori said leaving.

"So Haru who's this friend of yours? A highschool girl?" Shigure said leaving as well.

Once they were gone Yuki went over to his desk and pulled out a coupke papers.

He began filling out papers and then handed one to Haru.

"Give that to you friend and have her fill it out. It will take a couple day though.For one I need the basics to get her in like age grade,ect. Plus I don't want to go to school tommorrow, I don't feel well," Yuki said tiredly.

"Well thanks. It will mean a lot to her. Anyways, I guess I'll go now. Hope you feel better," Haru said leaving.

Yuki watched him leave and fell asleep wandering why he couldn't be happy like Haru.


	2. New Girl at School

The next day Yuki was absent. Tohru wasn't panic stricken though, all that stopped long ago. The day dragged on for hours, but when it ended Haru quickly went home to find Ayumi waiting for him.

"Hey Ayu, did you fill out the papers?" He asked her.

"Yeah, here they are. So what's your school like?" Ayumi wondered. Haru stuck the papers in his bag and thought for a moment.

"Well it's a pretty regular school to me. We have festivals and exams like any other school. But it is a little crazy there. You know how I said all my family is beautiful? Well Yuki, the student council president, my cousin? Yeah all the girls there are in love with him. He even has a fan club!" Haru laughed.

"Really now? Doesn't sound like my type of guy. Let me guess, he's stuck up and thinks he's better than everyone?" Ayumi guessed. Haru frowned and managed to stay white.

"No, Yuki isn't like that Ayumi. He is very quiet and shy. He doesn'y have any self-confidence. Plus ...he was abused mentally when he was younger so he thinks he really isn't that great. I'm sure you'd really like him," Haru replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Well anyways, I'm gonna go now. My mom wants to take me shopping," Ayumi said waving good-bye.

Once she was gone Haru slowly made his way to Shigure's house, trying carefully not to get lost. When he got there Tohru was busy cleaning around and Kyo was on the roof. Haru let himself in and went up to Yuki's room.

"Hey Yuki. Feeling any better today?" Haru asked going in. Yuki was on his bed reading a book and looked up.

"I'm fine Haru, it was only a fever. Anyways, do you have the papers from your friend?" He asked putting down the book. Haru nodded and pulled out the papers and handed them to his cousin.

"Here, how soon will she'll be able to come?" Haru asked hopefully. He couldn't wait for his to best friends to meet.

"Well, if you come with me to school right now I can register her today and she can come as soon as the day after tommorrow," Yuki said. Haru nodded and they left for school.

When they got to school there was still groups of students there. Most of them girls. Yuki kept his eyes on the ground as they walked into the office. He out the papers into a folder and filled a couple more things out. Girls were peeking through the door in hopes of getting a glimpes at their beloved price.

"There all done. Her uniform will be delivered tommorrow and then she can attend school," Yuki said quietly. Haru saw that he looked a little tired. Before he could say anything the door opened and a girl walked in.

"U-um...Sohma-senpai? Can I talk to you in the hall for a minute? Alone?" The girl stampered. Yuki sighed and nodded as they walked into the hall. After a minute he returned and he and Haru walked home. Before they went their seperate ways Haru stopped and looked at Yuki.

"Hey Yuki, thanks for this. You'll really like Ayumi, trust me," He smiled and walked away.

When Yuki got home it was quiet, Tohru and Kyo were gone and Shigure was out running from his editor. He made his way up to his room and sat down to think. He wondered what this Ayumi was like and why Haru was so eager for them to meet. There were voices downstairs interrupting his thoughts so he went down to see Tohru and Kyo. After dinner he went back up to his room. It was late and he should have been trying to sleep, but lately it just wouldn't come.

The next day he got dressed and left for school before anyone. When he got there he went to the office and tried to catch up on the work he missed yesterday. Not much was missed so he finished quickly and began strolling around. During that time a car pulled up and a girl walked out and came into the school. Yuki went back to the office to see who it was.

"Hello, is there something I can help you with?" He asked politely. The girl turned to him and smiled.

"Hmmmm. Weird colored hair and eyes, yet you're very pretty. Let me guess, you are a Sohma?" She smiled. Yuki nodded and figured out who she was.

"Are you Ayumi Sirotashie? You're not due here until tommorrow," He replied. Ayumi frowned and shrugged.

"Yeah I'm Ayumi. Can't I come today? And who are you anyways?" She said confused. Yuki sighed and led her to the office to get her schedule.

"I'm Yuki Sohma, student council president. I guess it's not too much trouble if you start a day early," He said handing her the schedule. She studied it for a moment and looked at him.

"Well Yuki, I've heard a lot about you from Haru. And for that I've decided that you are going to show me around school. By the way, where is everyone?" She said looking around.

"School doesn't start for another hour. Come on I'll show you around," He said leaving.

For the next hour he showed her all around the school. Little by little students began to show up and

Yuki had stuff to do.

"Well, here is the classroom. I've got stuff to do so if you'll excuse me," He told her leaving. He walked not far before he ran into Tohru and th group.

"Oh Yuki, good morning!" Tohru said happily.

"Good Morning Miss Honda. I'm sorry but I can;t really talk right now," He apologized. They all went to the class and he walked to the student council room. On the way Haru joined him and they began to talk.

"So, yeah, um, I forgot to call you and say that she decided to come today. Sorry, but what do you think of her?" Haru said smiling.

"What do you want me to think of her? She's just a girl and I don't have time to talk," Yuki said quickly entering the room. It was a mess, apperently yesterday Machi went on another fit and messed everything up, and Manabe being who he is didn't do a thing about it and didn;t get any work done at all.

"Woah, what happened here?" Haru wondered as he helped Yuki pick stuff up.

"Nothing, the people one the student council are messed up that's all," Yuki said quietly. After they finished cleaning Yuki grabbed a stack of papers ans they went to their classes. When he got there the teacher hadn't shown up yet. Everyone was gathered arounf Ayumi. Yuki ignored it and put the stack of papers on his desk and sat down.

"Hey prince, did you know we were having a new student?" Uotani asked coming over with Hana and Torhu.

"Yes, I did, I would have told you yesterday butb as you can see I wasn't here," Yuki told her tiredly. All the rushing around this morning wore him out. Before the conversation could go any further Mayu-sensei came in.

"Everyone in your seats. As you see we have a new student, Ayumi Sirotashie. Now that that's over time to get started," Mayu-sensei began. The Prince yuki fanclub kept their eyes on him and then to Ayumi, makind sure their beloved prince was protected from the new girl and that she didn;t get any ideas about him. And let'd say that today was going to be a very long day.


	3. Haru's Plan

And it was.

Yuki walked to the student council room after school. Every now and then he would see a girl secretly spying on him, and when he turned they would run away. They were making sure the new girl wasn't with him. Of course she wasn't, Ayumi was walking home with Haru and Momiji.

"Heeeeyy!! Hey wait up Yun-Yun," Called the voice of the vice president, Manabe.

"What do you want Manabe?" Yuki said slowing down.

"Soooooo, I hear there is a new girl in your class..." He said smiling. They entered the student council room and began to work.

"Yeah what about it? You already have a girlfriend," Yuki told him as he began stamping papers.

"Oh, I know that...I was thinking maybe you should go for her. I mean clearly there's no one else. Kimi isn't your type, and well I would have to kill you if you went with Machi," Manabe replied smiling. Yuki was getting real annoyed with all of this. He only met the girl this morning!

"Manabe, stop talking for once and do your work would you?" Yuki snapped angrily.

-Haru and co.-

"So Ayumi, how was your first day?" Haru asked as they walked home.

"It was awsome! Dude, the people here are great! And this uniform! Don't I look just adorable!?" She said twirling.

"Hahaha. You look pretty Ayumi!" Momiji giggled. Even though he only met her this morning they became instant friends.

"So did you get stalked by the fangirls?" Haru asked smiling a little.

"Nope, not at all," she replied. Haru looked up, 'I feel for you, Yuki'

When they got to the main house Ayumi said good-bye and went home. It was only her and her mother. Her father died a couple years ago of cancer. Ever since then her mother ran a small clinic to help others. Ayumi helped as well, and knew a lot about medical stuff.

"Ayu, how was your day?" Her mother asked hugging her.

"It was great. I met some of Haru's cousins and he wasn't lying, they're georgous!" Ayu replied. She then left to change out of her uniform and went to help with the clinic, which was connected to her house.

"Okay, now I know this may be hard for you, but please, try not to get expelled," Her mother pleaded. Ayumi hid her amusement and smiled.

"I don't think that's going to happen. Its a great school," She replied.

Later that night Yuki lay in bed unable to fall asleep. He began to think about today's events. As he thought his mind wandered to Ayumi. She was very pretty, light brown hair that went to her shoulders, and her eyes were an amazing color of brown. She seemed nice enough. But he didn't want to think of it anymore, and fell asleep.

The next morning Yuki awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. it took all his power not to throw it through the window. he got up showered and dressed, then went downstairs.

"Oh, good-morning Yuki!" Tohru greeted happily.

"Good-Morning Miss Honda. I have to leave now, we didn't finish work at student council," he replied putting on his shoes and leaving.

When he got to school he was surprised to find Haru there.

"Haru? why are you here so early?" He asked going inside the school.

"No reasone really. I figured you'd be here early so I decided to come see you," Haru explained.

"I'm sure. Why are you here, for real?" Yuki said. Haru smiled and looked at him.

"I told Ayumi that I would introduce you guys properly later. So do you wanna go out with us later?" Haru asked hopefully. Yuki just looked away and kept walking.

"N-no. I have a lot of work to do we need to get ready to plan the culture fest.," Yuki said.

"Come on Yuki, please? We never hang out anymore. Besides I already promised Ayumi," Haru persuaded. Yuki was quiet for a moment then nodded.

"Alright, but first help me fill out these papers or I really can't" Yuki replied handing him a stack of papers. Haru smiled, he was waiting for the day to end so he could unleash his plan. And let's say it was going to be very akward for Yuki.


	4. Realization

And it was.

He was late. Probably got himself lost, but he was late. Yuki stood quietly in the park with Ayumi as they waited for Haru. There was an akward silence which was nerve wrecking for Yuki. He didn't like to be alone with people he didn't know. Suddenly Ayumi's phone rang. It was Haru.

"Haru where are you?" She demaned.

"Ohh, um, yeah. I got uh, detention, yeah that's it. So you guys go on without me," Haru lied.

"You jackass! You set this up didn't you?" Ayumi whispered into the phone.

"What?...skkkkt...I can't hear you...skkkkkt, call me later...skkkkt." And the phone beeped.

Ayumi turned to Yuki who was nervously looking away.

"So, yeah. Haru's not coming. Let's just go without him," Ayumi said taking his hand and leading him away. When she looked at him he was beet red.

"Woah, are you blushing?!" She squeeled, making him go reder. "Heehee, sorry, you look so cute when you blush! Anyways, since we're already here why don't we introduce ourselves properly."

Yuki nodded and began.

"My name is Yuki Sohma, and I am one of Haru's cousin," He said politely.

"I'm Ayumi Sirotashie, but call me whatever you like. I'm best friends with Haru," Ayumi said in response. They began to walk through the park as they told eachother about themselves.

"So, um, how did you meet Haru?" Yuki asked her with a small smile.

"Hmmm. Well I went to school with Isuzu for a year and she introduced us. I haven't spoken to her for awhile though. But me and Haru are pretty close," She told him smiling back.

"Oh, I see. I'm not really close to Isuzu. Let's say she never did like me," Yuki replied chuckling.

"Really? Why not? You seem like you'd be close, but that's just me," Ayumi said surprised.

"Well she doesn't like me because...of a childhood incident," Yuki said quickly. Ayumi could see he didn't want to talk about it and changed the subject. They walked and talked for a couple hours until they realized how late it was getting.

"So...I...Thanks," Yuki mumbled shly.

"Yeah thanks too. Well I guess I'll see you tommorrow," She said leaving.

"Ayumi, I had a great time," He called before she could leave. She turned to him and smiled, guessing he had never done this before.

"Me too, bye," She waved walking off. Yuki watched until she was completely gone. Someone wrapped an arm around his shoulder making him jump.

"Jeez Haru, don't scare me like that," He gasped turning around.

"Well, how did it go?" Haru asked slyly as they walked to Shigure's house.

"It was fine, but please if you're going to try and set me up warn me first okay? That was really embarassing," Yuki replied.

Days past and Yuki found himself spending more time with Haru and Ayumi. When he wasn't with them he was always thinking of her, and when he realized what he was doing ge came to a conclusion. He was in love with Ayumi. And he wasn't the only one who noticed.

-school-

Haru was searching for Yuki when he found him on the roof.

"Well this is unusual," He commented. Yuki turned around and shrugged.

"Did you need something Haru?" He asked.

"Have you finally noticed?" Haru asked in return. Yuki blushed a little but kept his cool.

"Noticed what?" He replied keeping a steady voice.

"Ayumi. I can tell that you're always thinking about her," Haru said smiling.

"I am not!" Yuki objected blushing.

"Well where is she today anyways?" Haru asked slyly.

"She had to help her mother at the clinic- Hey that's not fair!" Yuki accused. Haru laughed but then got serious.

"Really Yuki, just admitt that you like her and ask her out," Haru suggested. Yuki shook his head and turned away.

"I can't Haru. I don't even know that she likes me like I like her. Besides, if she ever knew what I really am..." He mumbled. Haru went to stand next to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Look Yuki, Ayumi is my best friend and she tells me everything. She really does like you. Hell, she even liked you before she met you!" Haru insisted.

"Are you sure? But what about the curse?" Yuki began.

"She won't find out about the curse. Besides, she loves animals, all kinds. I say tomorrow you just go up to her and ask her out," Haru encouraged. Yuki finally nodded in agreement, and Haru knew his job was done. And let's say tomorrow was going to be very exciting.


	5. Sunset Confession

And it was.

Yuki was sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring. Today was the day, and it was going to be the most embarassing day in his life. He was going to ask Ayumi out. It was all planned out, thanks to Haru. All three of them were going to meet at the park, but Haru as going to get 'lost' and not show up.

Ayumi and Yuki would take a stroll through the park and end up under the oak tree, which would be raining orange and yellow leaves. Then he would do it. It seemed so easy at first, but know he was having seconds doubts. The bell rang and everyone left.

"Ready to go, amigo?" Ayumi asked Yuki giggling. Yuki smiled and nodded and they made their way to the park.

"Hmm. I wonder where Haru is," Ayumi wondered.

"He's probably late again. Let's just go with out him," Yuki suggested, and they did. They began walking on the path through the trees. Yuki began to relax and enjoy himself. But soon they were drawing closer to the tree.

"Ayumi, I want to tell you something," Yuki told her.

"What is it?" Ayumi asked as they walked toward the giant tree. Once they were there Yuki stopped and faced her.

"Ayumi, I'm really happy when I'm with you. I-I really like you," Yuki whispered. With that he turned and started to leave, leaving a very shocked Ayu.

"Yuki wait! I LIKE YOU TO!" She yelled out. Yuki stopped and she ran over to him.

"Yuki, I really like you, too," She whispered.

"...Ayumi...will you be my girlfriend?" Yuki asked shly. Ayumi nodded and Yuki leaned in to kiss her. (author: -SQUEEL-)

"Congrats, my best friend and my favorite cousin are now a couple," A voice said. They both turned to find Haru smiling at them. And let's just say that tomorrow was going to be a happy yet akward day.

A/N

yeah, sorry my faithful reader. Its a little short, very short actually. I justed wanted to give you an update so you don't stop reading.


	6. Precaution

And it was.

Ayumi was sitting in class. She was listening to Mayu-chan sensei drabble on about ancient samurai's. She was also trying not to pay attention to the looks the Prince Yuki Fan Club were shooting at her. Today just seemed like a very long day. For one thing Yuki was absent, some doctor's appointment or something. The bell finally rang and Ayumi left for lunch.

"Sirotashie? Come eat lunch with us today," Minami said walking over to her. Ayumi shrugged, it was better than eating alone, even if it was eating lunch woth the FanClub.

"Ayumi, so we hear you and Yuki are going out with eachother," Motoko said casually.

"Yeah, but we didn't tell anyone. How did you find out?" Ayumi asked smiling. The girls averted their eyes and blushed.

"We have our sources. But don't you think it's a bit odd that we are not mad?" Mio asked looking at her.

"You know, it is strange, please explain," Ayumi agreed nodding. She then looked at Motoko, since she was the president.

"Ayumi normally we would be very upset. But for you we're making an acception," She told her.

"And why is that?" Ayumi asked uncertainly glancing around. This couldn't be good.

"Okay let's get this over with. Ayumi we think you would go perfectly with Yuki. You're very pretty and when he is with you he seems more happy," Minami explained. Ayumi nearly chocked on her rice.

"So you're okaying this because I'm pretty?" She gasped almost laughing.

"In a way. But there is one tiny little thing we need you to do for us," Motoko said smiling. Definitly not good.

"Wanna join the club? Then you can tell us all about him!" sqealed Mio. Ayumi slowly looked at everyone, their faces eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Alright, I agree, I'll join the club. But I'm not telling anything to personal," Ayumi agreed. For the rest of lunch hour they all talked happily, as friends.

-Yuki-

Yuki was in his room with Hatori. It was yet another check up, but Hatori had another reasone to come. He wanted to talk to Yuki about his girlfriend.

"Yuki, Hatsuharu has told me about your girlfriend," Hatori stated while he checks Yuki's heart beat.

"...I shouldn't have, right?" Yuki replied quietly. Hatori shook his head and continued.

"No, its alright that you did, but I need set some precautions.First of all, I'm happy that you have a girlfriend. But you need to be thinking ahead incase the worse happens," Hatori began.

"You mean if she found out about the curse? I know, you'll have to erasse her memories," Yuki whispered sadly.

"Right. But with that I would have to tell Akito. You know what he will do if he finds out. Yuki I want you to be very careful with this. If you're tired or sick stay away from her. And do not let her hug you," He advised. Yuki nodded, he knew all of this of course. But Hatori just needed to remind him.

After the check up was over Hatori left. School was just about over, which meant Tohru and Kyo would be home soon. He couldn't see Ayumi today, she had to help out at the clinic.

An hour later yuki was downstair helping Tohru make dinner. Kyo was in his room studying, and Shigure was out running from his editor. Again. That poor woman.

"So Yuki how did your check up go with Hatori?" Tohru asked washing the vegetables they had picked from the secret base.

"It went alright, I think. He never really tells me anything," Yuki admitted smiling.

"Hm. Well are you ready to try and cook again?" She replied grinning.

"Of course, and maybe this time it will actually be edible," He joked. They began to cook, well Tohru did, Yuki tried but in the end falied. Miserbly. As always.

When they, Tohru, finished dinner they called Shigure and Kyo to join them. Yuki hoped it would be a peaceful dinner, and that Kyo wouldn't start a fight. Again. for the 3 time today.

"Soooo Yuuuuki. I over heard you and hatori today. Is it true that you have a girlfriend?" Shigure said obnoxiously.

"Pfffft. Hahahahaha! _You_ have a _girlfriend_?!" Kyo exclaimed amused. Yuki glared at him and Shigure. Damn his doggy senses.

"Oh that's wonderful! Who is it? Oh sorry that's personal..." Tohru said. Yuki smiled and shook his head.

"No it's alright Torhu. I'm going out with Ayumi Sirotashie," Yuki replied calmly. Kyo's eyes went wide and stared the you've-gotta-be-kidding-me look.

"The new brown haired chick? I thought she was with Haru," Kyo said stunned.

"No they are best friends and don't call her 'chick'," Yuki informed glaring at him.

"I'm very glad for you, Yuki," Tohru told him happily. Yuki was about to thank her when Kyo started again. Stupid cat. (a/n: i love cats...)

"Who would have thought that you of all could get a girlfriend," He sneered. "Seriously, who in the world would love a smelly rat?!"

That was the final straw, Yuki stood up and left to his room. Kyo stared after him smirking. Shigure leaned over and smacker him over the head.

"Ow! Dammit, what the hell was that for?!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo don't say stuff like that. It just lowers his self-esteem," Shigure warned.

"Why the hell should I care?" Kyo growled leaving. Tohru watched as he left and then went after him.

"Such a happy family," Shigure said out loud to no one. Then he got up and went up to check on Yuki.

"Yuki, I'm coming in," He said knocking on the door. When Yuki didn't answer he opened it and walked over to him.

"Go away!" Yuki said through tears. Shigure sighed and sat down.

"No I am not going to leave. Yuki listen to me, don't listen to what Kyo said. Compared to what he is you're so much better. Besides, you girlfriend didn't fall in love with a rat, she fell in love with a human boy," Shigure said wisely. Yuki calmed down, but soon he began to think of what Hatori had said earlier.

"Shigure! What if she does find out?! What is Akito going to do!? I shouldn't have done this! I'm just going to get her hurt!" He panicked. It took awhile to calm him down and force sleeping pills into him. He often got panic attacks when he didn't get much sleep. After he was out for sure, Shigure left the boy to sleep.

Then next day when Yuki woke up the house was quiet. After getting dressed he went downstairs to find it empty. There wasa note.

_Yuki, _

_School is cancelled today. Me and Kyo went out and shigure is off somewhere. Breakfast is on the counter._

Yuki sighed and went back up to change out of his uniform and found his phone ringing. It was Ayumi.

"Hey Yuki. Wanna do something today?" She asked hopefully.

"Um, sure, I guess," He replied taking off his shirt. (a/n 00 drool)

"We don't have to if you don't want to," She said disapointedly.

"No, I want to go. I just woke up a couple minutes ago," Yuki replied quickly. They then decided to where to go. On their first date. Together. As a couple. And let's just say it was going to be very eventful.

Authors Notes

Well my faithful reader I jope you enjoyed it! I made it longer to make up for the last chapter. You're going to love the nexxt chapter. I am. But then again I alwasy do...Dude, go read megatokyo, it rocks. I've read it a million times since 2006. werdd.

This has been everyone's favorite bubble-head, Nono.


	7. Like Frozen Snow

And it was.

Shigure Sohma was amused.Very much so. He was sitting in his office writing his manuscript while he listened to the conversation going on outside of it. It had all started earlier when he came home to four teenagers. Kyo and Tohru had snuck out on a date, and Yuki had plans to go out as well. It rained.

"Um, Ayumi, could I talk to you for a moment?" Tohru asked politely. Yuki nodded at Ayumi who stood up and followed Tohru to her room.

"What did you want to talk about Tohru?" Ayumi asked. Tohru thought for a moment before replying.

"How should I say this?...Okay, I am very happy that you are going out with Yuki. He always is so quiet and he has social problems, but I can tell he is alright around you. Please do your best to keep staying you!" Tohru said blushing and bowing slightly. This also made Ayumi blush as well.

"Thanks Tohru. That means a lot to me. If you don't mind my asking, and I don't mean to be rude, but how come you live here?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"Well you see my mother died last year and May. Yuki and Shigure offered to take me in. I'm so very grateful to them," Tohru replied. After that they went back down but Yuki wasn't there. He came back after a minute, along with Shigure and Kyo.

"So, having fun in here?" Shigure askedd teasingly. Yuki blushed and Ayumi and Tohru smiled.

"Ayumi, is it? I have a question for you," Kyo said with a look on his face.

"Um, okay then?" Ayumi replied uncertainly.

"Why did you choose Yuki of all people? He's so boring," Kyo said smirking at the look on Yuki's face. Shigure leaned overand smacked him on the head.

"Oh what's this? Are you jealous of Yuki?" He said making Kyo angered.

"Hell no! Who in their right mind would be jealous of him!?" Kyo yelled stomping away. Tohru chased after him. Again. Once they were gone Shigure turned serious.

"Now that they are gone...Yuki, Ayumi, I'm happy for you. There is nothing better than being with the one you love. Enjoy it while it lasts," He said leaving. Ayumi looked confused but Yuki had a face of regret.

"Yuki, wanna walk me home?" Ayumi asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"O-oh, sure. Let's go," Yuki said shakily. They got up and walked in silence to her house. It was an akward silence, and it bothered Ayumi. Why was Yuki so quiet so suddenly?

"Yuki? Are you alright? You're really quiet," She said breaking the silence. Yuki turned to her like he forgot she was there.

"What? I'm fine. Well I guess I'll see you later," He said. She nodded and went inside.

Her mother was in the clinic so Ayumi decided to tell her about the days events while she helped out.

"Hey mom," She said entering the clinic.

"Hello Ayu. Welllllllll, how did it go?" Her mother asked smiling. Ayumi rolled her eyes and began to organize books and papers.

"It was a little boring to tell the truth. Yuki's really to shy to do anything. Mostly we talked with his cousin and Tohru, the girl that lives with them," Ayumi replied.

"Really? Why is that?" Her mother asked questionably.

"Her mother died last May, she didn't say anything about her father though. You know what she told me? She said that she was very happy for me and Yuki. Apparently he has social issues. I think I'm going to crack him out of his shell," Ayumi said.

"Well that was very nice of Tohru, you should invite her over sometime. But Ayu, dear, If Yuki has problems being with people you shouldn't try to change him. Don't try to push too much or you'll end up ruining everything," Her mother advised.

"What do you mean like that?!" Ayumi asked annoyed. But before she could get an answer the door opened and in walked Haru and some little girl.

"Wow Haru, I didn't know you were pedofile," Ayumi teased.

"Aw shut up, Ayumi. Can you help this girl?" He replieed sticking out his tongue.

"Well aren't you the mature one. Anyways, what can I help you with, little girl?" She said sweetly to the girl.

"My hamster..sniff...fell off the table..." The girl told her. Ayumi took the hamster and lookeed at it closely. It looked perfectly fine and it didn't seem to have any broken bones.

"Hmmm. He looks alright to me, no broken bones. He'll be alright! Now go on home before your mother gets worried," Ayumi said handing the girl the hamster and a sticker.

"Thank you lady!" The girl squeeled leaving. Ayumi went back to working and Haru followed her around to annoy her.

"Arg, Haru stop it!" She said annoyed but smiling.

"Yuki called me awhile ago. He sounded a little upset. Did something happen?" Haru asked curiously. He wasn't really worried, Yuki always got upset.

"Hn, who knows? Everything was fine until I left. I wonder what happened. A mystery..." She replied gazing off into nowhere, a habit of both Haru and herself had.

"Oh well. Ayumi do you like rats?" Haru said out of nowhere.

"Um I guess. Why?" Ayumi answered looking at him like he was a cow.(A\N: Hahahaha if only she knew.)

"No reasone, just wondering. Well I'm going to go now. See ya later," He said waving to a confused Ayu. Aftter he left her house, Haru wondered the roads until he found his way to Shigure's house and let himself in.

"Oh, hello Hatsuharu!" Tohru said smiling, she was getting used to him coming at random times. Haru nodded and said hello and then walked to Shigure's study.

"Shigure, why was Yuki upset earlier?" He asked as the writer looked up from his book.

"I dunno. Probably because Kyo asked his girlfriend why she picked him of all people," Shigure replied. Haru walked out and went up to Yuki's room.

"Hey Yuki," He said ashe closed the door and sat down on the bed. Yuki looked at him and sighed.

"Haru! You didn't have to come over. I said I was fine," Yuki said lifelessly.

"Yuki, it's alright if you're upset. Shigure told me what happened," Haru replied. And that's when Yuki started freaking out again.

"But why? Why did she choose me?! Was it only because you told her to? Haru I can't go with her! I don't want to get her hurt by Akito! Kyo's right, I'm not fit to have a girlfriend,"

He rambled on and on freaking out completely that he sounded like Ritsu. Haru noticed he was shaking badly. He stood up and walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders, hold him tightly.

"Yuki, chill okay? You need to calm down, you look like you're going to pass out. Listen to me, Don't listen to Kyo. He only says those things because he can't confess his feelings to Tohru. I've told you once and I'll tell you again, Ayumi does like you. It doesn't matter if she sees your other form, she likes mouses. Now stop freaking out," Haru said carefully. Yuki was about to say something but a dark haze filled the room and he fainted. Haru sighed and lay him on the bed and went to get Shigure. But as he stepped out into the hall he saw Kyo just standing there and punched him into the wall.

"Get a fucking life, you dumb ass cat," He said in a low dangerous voice. Kyo watched him leave and then went to his room without a word.

Unable to find Shigure, Haru went to get Tohru.

"Hn, found you," Haru said as he went into the kitchen to get Tohru.

"Did you need something Hatsuharu?" She asked. Haru nodded and told her to follow him. They got to Yuki's room and went in, Tohru rushed over to Yuki's side.

"He started freaking out and then fainted. I think it was more of a panic attack though," Haru told her as she looked at Yuki's pale complexion.

"What should we do? Will he be alright?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"I don't know. But I think we should call Hatori, he looks to pale," Haru said leaving to call Hatori. Tohru stayed with Yuki, softly stroking his hand. Suddenly Kyo appeared.

"Tohru why are you in here?" He asked, but then saw Yuki and glared.

"Yuki fainted," She said simply. Haru returned and Kyo and Tohru went downstairs. Hatori would be there as soon as he could.

-Ayumi-

Ayumi was laying in her bed thinking about the day. She was really happy that she spent the whole day with Yuki. Suddenly there was this strange feeling and she immidietly thought of Yuki. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Yuki's number. She was very surprised when Haru answered it.

"Haru? Why did you.." She trailed off as Haru spoke.

"Yuki is..out at the moment," He said.

"Out my ass, where is he?"

"Do you really want to know? Okay, he fainted."

"Whaaat? Is he okay?"

"I dunno. Look I have to go," Haru said hangin up. The line began to beep as Ayu stared at her phone. She was now worried, but she knew she would have to wait until tomorrow for details. For now she fell asleep hoping it would come sooner.

-Shigure's-

Hatori stood over Yuki as he checked his pulse, it was a littler slower that he hoped. He really couldn't do anything until the boy woke up so he left.

"How is he Ha'ri?" Shigure asked worriedly. He had arrived the same time as Hatori did.

"I can't tell. We've just got to wait until he wakes up. But in the mean time I want you to watch him tonight. His pulse is slow and that's not good for his breathing," Hatori told him. Shigure nodded and walkedhim and Haru to the door. Kyo and Torhu had gone to bed ahile ago, it had gotten late and they did have school tomorrow. And lets juust say tomorrow was going to be...friday...

A\N

GUTEN TAG READER!!

It is now 9:54pm on Saturday, April 26 2008.

I'm boredd.

Hope you enjoy.


	8. It all Comes Down to This

Time passed.

Yuki and Ayumi walked hand in hand in the park. The park and the big tree where they decided to go out. It was a month ago today, and they were celebrating with a walk. It didn't seem very special to everyone else, but it sure was for them. A month. Wow.

"Hey, remember when you first admitted you like me?" Ayumi asked with a small smile as she looked back.

"I remember. That was the most embarassing moment in my life," Yuki said blushing slightly.

"Awwww! You're blushing! Hahaha, you blush too much," Ayumi teased. Yuki frowned a little, she had a way to embarass him easily.

"Sorry. Anyways, do you want to come over later? My mom said you could have dinner with us to celebrate," Ayu said pursausivly.

"I guess, just make sure that she doesn't embarass me again," Yuki said remembering the last time he ate over at her house. Her mother had teased him the whole time because he kept blushing.

"Yeah, okay...Hahahaha, you have to admit, it _was_ pretty funny," Ayumi replied giggling. After while it got a little chilly out, autumn was soon to arrive. Ayumi loved fall, all the different colors were very pretty. They made their way over to her house and went in.

"Kwa! My Ayumi is all grown up! One month anniversary!" Her mother, Tsumaki, squealed snapping a picture.

"Mom! Don't do that, you know Yuki doesn't like his pictures taken," Ayumi yelled while Yuki coward behind her.

"N-no, its okay...I guess," Yuki mumbled shyly.

"Alright, alright, no picutes. But come in, its a little cold out," Tsumaki said ushering the two teens inside the warm house. They all went to the living room and sat down, Yuki sat next to Ayumi, but there was a one foot space between them.

"Well you two stay in here and I'll go make dinner," Tsumaki said with a smile. Once her back was turned she frowned, Ayumi was still clueless. For now.

"So, um,..." Yuki said quietly, he wasn't good at being the first to speak.

"Is there something you wanted to say Prince Yuki?" Ayumi said sweetly. Yuki frowned and looked down.

"Please don't call me that Ayumi. You know I hate it," He said a little upset.

"I know, I'm sorry. But what did you want to say?" Ayumi asked tilting her head.

"I-it's noting, never mind," He replied. Before Ayumi had a chance to reply her mother came out and announced dinner was ready.

"Well, here is to Ayumi and Yuki. ONe month, congrats," Tsumaki said raising her glass of water. After awhile dinner was over and Ayumi walked with Yuki towards his house. Both were in deep thought not really paying much attention to where they were going. And it happened.

She bumped into him.

Yuki went poof and was replaced by a small grey rat. Thankfully they were right outside the house, and Shigure had seen what happened. Ayumi hadn't yet seen the rat and was very confused.

"W-what just happened? He went poof," She said slowly. Shigure sighed andbent down to pick up rat form Yuki. Yuki was silent, but he trembled a little knowing everything was over.

"Ayumi, you need to come inside," Shigure said seriously.

A/N

What is going to happen to our heroin? Only I know MWUAHAHAHAHHAHA!!

Even though I really don't...

This has been everyones favorite Bubble-Head, Nono


	9. Hope, Anxiety, and a Shocker

It never was going to end happily. Life isn't that way. You get the good time and you get the bad times. But for a certain rat, it never was good times. At this moment, all this rat wanted to do was disapear.

It was dark out, night had fallen. It'd be nice to say that everyone was at Shigure's, but they weren't. They all sat in a dark room at the main house awaiting for what may come. AYumi sat quietly not knowing what was going on. This was all very strange, it seemed so much like a dream. But it wasn't. The door opened and in walked Hatori.

"What did he say, Hatori?" Shigure said to his friend. Hatori sighed and sat down with them.

"Akito said to keep her memories. But for that she has to live with you. She get's to decide. Have you told her about us?" Hatori said quietly.

"Yeah. So Akito is planning something is he?" Shigure guessed. But the answer was quite simple to guess.

"Yuki, she get's a choice. SHe keeps her memories and lives with you, or she loses them and forgets all about you," Hatori told them. Yuki nodded but kept his head down, he didn't knwo what to think.

"Well, Ayumi what do you want to do? Keep you memories and live with us, never to see your mother again? Or would you rather go back to your home and lose all your memories about us, everything you ever felt. Plus you have to change schools," Shigure said. There was a moment of quietness before Ayumi finally spoke up.

"Well, I guess you have a new housemate Yuki," Ayumi said smiling. Yuki looked up at her and gave a small smile, ut deep inside he was very very happy.

"Well then, Ayumi you will return to your home and explain to your mother. But you can not tell her about our secret. You have one week to get moved in," Hatori said leaving.

--

-Sometime in the Future-

(About a week)

"Well that was the last of it," Ayumi said putting down a box. She looked around her new room. It was a pretty good size, the house was big. The only thing she was embarrassed about was her room was right next to Yuki's.

"Yeah, how do you like living here?" Yuki asked giving her a smile.

"Well I've loved it for the past, umm, 30 seconds I lived here," She answered. They began to umpack her stuff. She did her clothes and Yuki did her books and stuff.

"You really like medical books don't you?" Yuki asked. He felt bad in a way, he knew she loved it and now she could never go back to the clinic...

"Yup! Its really intresting, I like reading about it. I'm going to be a doctor when I get older," Ayumi said excitedly. This stuff really made her happy.

"Hmmm. A doctor? You seem more like the type that would send the person to the doctor rather then be one," Yuki said teasingly.

"I do not!...Do I really?" She replied. They both laughed and continues unpacking. It was a long night. Tohru had made a special dinner in honor of Ayumi's new home, that's Tohru for you. When Ayumi went to bed she thought of school the next day. She had to tell the Prince Yuki Fanclub she now live with him. So what would their reactions be?

-Time Skip : Next Morning Before School-

Ayumi sat in an empty classroom with the whole club, it was time.

"You calleed us all here on a lovely Monday morning," Motoko said sweetly.

"Spill," They all said in unison.

"Okay, before I tell you you have to promise not to kill me," Ayumi started. They all nodded eagerly.

"I have just," She continued. Sadly before she couls say what she was going to the bell rang.

"Darn you stupid bell!!" Minami yelled in frustration.

"Ayumi what were you going to say?! Hurry!" Mio said eagerly.

"Nope, sorry I'll tell you later," She said heading off to class leaving the club.

As she walked to class she began to feel like someone was watching her. Every now and then she would glance behind her, but she saw nothing. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Hey little girl, let's talk," A guys voice said. She looed up into the face of an older student, one she knew had been crushing on her. One she knew had a bad reputation with girls.

A/N

Oh no!!

WHat is going to happen to our Ayumi?

Will she live? Will she die? Or is she going

to kick some senpai ass?

I vote for the ass kicking!!


	10. Sugary Explanation

There are some things in life you just can explain. For instance, Johnny had three gobstoppers, the most sacredd cany in the world. He left his three gobstoppers on the table and went to wash his hands in the sink. When Johnny came back one of his gobstoppers was missing, never to be seen again. You just can't explain it. But there are others things you can't explain, like senpai lying in the middle of the hallway crying, a crowd gathered around to see what happened. Ayumi couldn't explain it, not without laughing. So now our heroine, or villian, was sitting in detention with Haru.

"So Ayu, what brings you here on this lovely day?" Haru asked sarcastically.

"I'm here because I'm going to marry Kashui-sensei," Ayumi replied smiling. They both looked over at the sleeping detention monitor who seemed to be older than dirt.

"Oh I knew it! So what did you do?" Haru said. Ayumi looked pissed but rather amused.

"Welllll...Okay so I was walking to class when this creepy very dirty senpai came and tried to _do _stuff to me. So I tried to beat him up!

So he tried to like totally molest me so I'm all like 'Stay gold Ponyboy!' and then he makes a grab for me and I won't stand for that so

I was all like 'Keep yo filthy paws off my silky bra!' and he was all like 'Ohh Lala' So I'm all like 'Kapowie!' and then I kicked him where the sun don't shine and a teacher caught me at that moment," Ayumi answered proudly lookikng quite content with herself.

-After School-

Yuki was walking home with Momiji who had just informed him that he was staying the night. It was just the two of themwalking since Haru and Ayu were detention buddies at the moment. Kyo and Tohru had left to go do something, eheheh. ( A date u pervs)

"Lyke OMG, Yuki! You'll never guess what happened today! Some girls gived me some candy and it was sooooooooo yummi! They were like 'Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!' and I'm all like 'CAAAAAAAAANNNNDY!!' so then they try and huhg me but I run away all like 'WHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!' Isn't that super amazing!? I played it cool at school!" Momiji rambled on until Yuki stopped him.

"Momiji, I know this may be hard for you but please, I beg you, no more sugar tonight," Yuki said. Momiji nodded trriumphly and continued to talk.

"Ooooohhhhh! Guess what Yuki! Everyone is coming over to Shigure's house! Hiro and Kisa and Ritsu and Haru and Kagura and Ayame and Hatori," Momiji informed. Yuki sighed, it was going to be a looooooooooong night.

Okay okay I know its reeeeeeeeeeally short

sorry but life hasn't been going good.

No worries its all good I got my revenge and

the next chapter will be up in two weeks

My sis grads this week then her party is next

week so yeah

Dude, Grease is like the best movie in the world.

Go and read The Outsiders, its the best book

ph34r my l33t skillz


	11. I'm Sorry

Hello Fellow Reader

Yeah okay I know I haven't updated in a long time. Well I've run out of intrest and inspiration. Well if you wanna know what happens then feel free to write it. You can take the idea or the chapters, I really don't care. But if you do please keep the name Ayumi and keep her with Yuki. Also if you are going to just continue where I left off then put that I wrote the first couple chapters. Or at least say who the idea came from. It came from gaaraismybf, my real username.


End file.
